Secrets are made to be Discovered
by SkyTheInvertedPony
Summary: Humans. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy have a secret that they've managed to keep for 13 years. Once Twilight came, though, they started to second guess their decisions. Watch their decisions as they confess their love and other things to their friends. WARNING: Contains futanari, lemons, and curse words. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the meeting  
The room was dark. The only light was the solitary lightbulb, which swung a little. The only thing that could be seen was a brown table with three folders on it. Suddenly, the door opened, and three figures walked in and sat down at three chairs that seemed to materialize out of thin air.  
"Thanks for making those chairs for us, Rarity." a cheery voice said, wavering a little as if she were bouncing in the chair. Suspicions were confirmed as they heard the chair squeak.  
"Well, your welcome darling. Just don't bounce in them. My magic isn't as strong as Twilight's." Rarity said, leaning onto the edge of the table, into the light. She had violet hair done up in a swirl that came down one aide of her face, which was quite beautiful. Her ruby red lipstick and black mascara stood out on her white face, yet all they really did wAs enhance her natural beauty. She wore a white shirt and half moon glasses.  
"Oh Rarity, you know that no chair will break unless I want it to. Anyways, that's not why we're here." A pink hand shot out and grabbed the three folders. "Now I know your bothe wondering why I called you all here, right?"  
Rarity nodded, and a light murmuring could be heard from the third figure, who hadn't spoken since they walked in.  
"Well, this is why." said the second figure, and she threw down the first two folders, opening them in the process, revealing a picture in each. The other two figures gasped.  
In one of the folders was a picture of a blue girl. She had rainbow colored hair, basketball shorts, a jersey from ponyvilles soccer team, and a pair of wings. She had sweat running down her body, and a determined look graced her face as she was caught running full sprint with a soccer ball.  
The other folder contained an orange farm girl. She had blond hair, a red and white checkerd shirt which was tyed of in the middle revealing a toned stomach and innie bellybutton, and jeans shorts that were a little too short, revealing legs that seemed to go on forever. Unlike the first girl, this one had a C cup that was snug in the shirt. She was leaning against an apple tree, tipping her Stetson up with one finger as her other thumb was stuffed in her pocket. Next to her was a bin full of apples.  
Rarity and the other figure leaned forward, shocked at what they'd seen. The other figure was a butter yellow girl with a very big bust, probably a DD. she had soft facial features, soft pink hair, and yellow wings. She wore a yellow sundress, which was a little tight.  
"Pinkie Pie, these are our friends. Why do you have pictures of Rainbow Dash and Applejack like this?(I'll let you guys guess who was who in the pictures.)" the yellow pegasus asked, and as she looked at the picture of Rainbow Dash, she eeped and put her hands in her lap as if to stop herself.  
"Fluttershy, if I had put down all the pictures it wouldn't make sense." Pinkie said, giggling lightly.  
"Can we at least turn the big light on? I mean... if it's okay with you." the meek pegasus said, shying away into her hair.  
"Okie dokie loki shy!" Pinkie pie got up and-  
"HEY WRITER! JUST CALL ME PINKIE!" she said. The writer blanched.  
" Who were you talking to, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie turned a knob, flooding the room with a warm yello light. Now that the lights were on, Pinkie pie was visible. She was pink. That was the only way to describe her. She had pink hair, light pink skin, and a pink skirt and shirt. Her shoes were different shades of pink, and her bra, which could be seen peeking over her shirt, was white with pink polka dots.  
"Oh. No one in particular. Just broke the 4th wall and talked with the writer." Pinkie said.  
"Pinkie, dear, that's impossible. Anyways, why did you call us here?" Rarity asked, eyeing the last folder.  
"This," she said, then threw down the folder. In it was a girl. You wouldn't have really noticed it had you've gone to high school with her, but she filled out perfectly in all the right places. Her skin was a light lavender, and her hair was purple with a pink stripe going through it. She was wearing a purple bikini, made by Rarity, and it showed off her curves deliciously. Once everyone got an eyefull of her C-cup bikini top, there dresses started to rise, yet the willed them down faster then you could see.  
"I've fallen in love," Pinkie said, looking affectionately at the picture of twilight. "she stole my heart with her cute, book wormish ways. I've been lying to her, letting her think I was a normal girl. It felt wrong to me. I'm here to propose that we stop keeping it a secret."  
Both girls looked at Pinkie like she was crazy. They Had never heard the party girl talk like that. Then Fluttershy let out a sigh and smiled.  
"Yay. I really didnt like keeping this secret, especially from our friends. It's just like lying to them, and I hate lying no matter what form." She said.  
"But wait," Rarity quipped. She didn't seem convinced. " wouldn't they be disgusted? I mean, this is so unlady-like to have a...thing...downstairs. What if they stop being our friends!"  
"Rarity, if they dont like us for who we are, then i dont think i want them as my friend. Besides, I have a feeling they will accept us." Fluttershy said, a smile on her face.  
"But-"  
"Listen, Rarity. We both feel really strongly about this, but we won't do it without you." Pinkie said.  
" I just dont know..."  
"Well let you sleep on it, alright?"  
"Alright."  
" Now kiddies, it's almost time to go, and you know what that means!" Pinkie said, pulling down her skirt and panties to reveal a semi-hard 6 inch cock.  
"Okay, I guess." Fluttershy said, and pulled her dress over her head to show her 3 inches of softness.  
They both looked at Rarity, expecting her to complain, yet they were surprised to Find her with an upskirt and one hand pumping her hard 10 inch dick while looking at the picture of applejack. Her pre cum came out of her in copius amounts, splatering on the floor and making her hand slide up and down her cock. Seeing this, both girls got insta-hard.  
Pinkies was the longest, setting the bar at 12 inches. Her hard member hung from the weight of it, and the pink party girl hastly attached her hands to it and started to pump it in earnest. Twilights picture was in front of her.  
Fluttershy was a little less hasty. She ran a hand over her cock, shivering at the feeling. While the other twos were longer. At 8 inches long and 4 inches thick, she was a sight to behold. As she gripped her cock with both of her hands, she heard something flutter by her. When she saw the picture of Rainbow Dash, she let out a big, healthy spurt of pre-cum onto it, and started to furiously beat her meat.  
Rarity wasnt as long as pinkie, and she wasnt as thick as Fluttershy. She was the perfect combination of both, weighing in at 10 inches long and 2 wide. Her dick fit into one hand, and she was going at it like never before. Her chair was sliding back and forth as she jerked herself off, and the whites in her eyes were starting to show.  
For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Their skin was begginning to gleam with sweat. As they felt their orgasms coming, they each had a stroke of genius. Fluttershy took her hand off her dick and grabbed pinkies, and Pinkie then grabbed Raritys. She did the same, until every cock in the room had a different hand on it.  
They resumed their beating, facing each other the whole time, yet in only five minutes later, the cried out in unison as their dicks erupted with cum. Fluttershy grabbed her dick and pointed it at Rarity, the other two girls followed suit. Soon enough, everyone was covered in cum. They sat on the ground and panted, holding eachother and letting the cum flow.  
"Well, will you at least think about it Rarity?" Pinkie asked  
Rarity nodded. She was so tired she couldnt speak.  
After a few minutes of After-glow cuddling, they got up. Had they have been in their right senses, they would have heard the door close, but their heads were filled with that after sex glow. They cleaned up, and walked out the door.  
Behind them, a traumitized Sweetie Bell came from under a small table. Her white, pink, and purple hair was frazeled, and her pale face was a little red. Moisture dripped down from her pink and purple dress. As she left Rarity's basement, she only had one thing on her mind.  
"why is that 'thing' on Rarity?"


	2. Update!

**Hey everypony. It's Sky here with an update on this story. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been begrudged with school work. I just got out the next chapter of another story, so bear with me. I'll probably post by the end of the week after next, so just hang tight!**

**-from the desk of Sky, The Inverted Pony.**


End file.
